scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Hynerians
Hynerians are a diminutive (averaging two feet tall) amphibian species of bipeds found in the Delta Quadrant. They have a very unique physiology, comparable to few other sentient species. Physiology Hynerian skin is thick, leather with an oily green tone to it. They have small craniums, and their heads appear to be an extension of their bodies -- with no thinning of the neck at the shoulders. They have large eyes, large mouths, and no nose -- though there are two slits between their eyes which serve as nostrils. They have a feature known as "earbrows" above their eyes, which serve as both ears and eyebrows and are remarkably sensitive to touch. Hynerians have small hands and feet with only a few digits on each. Nevertheless, they are able to wield tools and weapons. They have short legs, and are quite inefficient at walking. For that reason, Hynerians of the higher echelons of society use vehicles such as Throne Sleds to transport themselves. In water, however, Hynerians are among the fastest of sentient species. The Hynerian digestive system is remarkable -- each Hynerian has three stomachs. When they are nervous or frightened, they are known to pass helium through their intestines. The chemicals in tannot root make the urine of Hynerians highly explosive. Hynerians have an extremely long lifespan, capable of living over a thousand cycles. Hynerian reproduction is largely unexplored -- few other species have interest in it. It is known that the female lay eggs, though it is unknown if the eggs are fertilized before or after this process. Hynerians are known to engage in intercourse, the reasoning behind this seems to be entirely in the pursuit of pleasure. After orgasming, Hynerians of both genders sleep. Culture The Hynerians reign over the Hynerian Empire, and their caste system is constructed to ensure that only one ruling family will ever reign over this sovereign state. The Dominar of the Hynerian Empire was a title held by a single lineage in this royal family until Rygel XVI was usurped by his cousin Bishan. Outrage over this break in tradition caused division and unrest on at least four planets in the Empire until Rygel XVI reclaimed his throne many cycles later. Hynerian society is highly sexist -- female Hynerians are viewed primarily as objects. As such, wealthy Hynerians are free to take a myriad of wives and concubines. Though the Hynerians are not considered a "warrior race", they have a long history of military conflicts -- most notably with the Charrids, who are deeply hated by all Hynerians. Hynerians are surprisingly inventive, and therefore have quite advanced technology even within the region of space that they occupy. Notable Members * Bishan * Rygel I * Rygel IX * Rygel X * Rygel XVI See also: List of Hynerian Characters Source Hynerians are seen in Farscape. For canon information, please visit the Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Category:Species Hynerians Category:Delta Quadrant Species Category:Amphibious Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Hynerian Empire Species Category:Main Species Category:Uncharted Alliance Species Category:H